marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fury
Abigail Brand - SHIELD/SWORD commanders in parallel * Angel - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Ant-Man - occasional allies through Avengers (e.g. #60, 63) * Alicia Masters - they meet through Ben Grimm in Two-In-One #77 * Avalanche - Fury discusses the whereabouts of Avalanche with Val Cooper (X-Factor #108) * Banshee - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Beast - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Black Knight - they first met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - occasional allies through Avengers (e.g. #60, 63) * Black Widow - they clashed in the old days (retold in Wolverine #minus1), later she is agent for SHIELD (from Avengers #38) * Cable - Fury and the CSA plan actions against Cable (X-Force #5) * Captain America - they have collaborated many times, and apparently already during WW2 (as shown in Captain America An. #9) * Carol Danvers - she worked for SHIELD (retold in Wolverine #minus1) * Charles Xavier - X-Men and SHIELD often join forces (e.g. in X-Men #2.2-3, X-Force #27). Nickname: "Chuck" (X-Men #2.35) * Clay Quartermain - agent for SHIELD under Fury * Colossus - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 and #362 * Contessa Valentina - she works under him at SHIELD, friends and lovers * Crystal - they first met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Cyclops - they have often joined forces (beginning with X-Men #2.1) * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dino Manelli - Howling Commandos in the war and beyond * Doctor Doom - Fury presents material about Doom to the President (Secret War #1) * Doctor Octopus - Fury presents material about Octopus to the President (Secret War #1) * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dum Dum Dugan - Howling Commandos in the war and beyond with SHIELD * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Emma Frost - Fury is guardng Emma's Breakworld adventures with X-Men (from Ast X-Men #3.1) * Forge - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3, and then they both serve in the Commission on Superhuman Activities (X-Force #24-28) * Gabe Jones - Howling Commandos in the war and beyond * Galactus - Fury randomly namedrops Galactus (New Warriors #50) * Gambit - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 and #362 * Hawkeye - occasional allies through Avengers (e.g. #60, 63, 94) * Henry Gyrich - they served in the CSA commission (from X-Force #5) * Hercules - Fury sends agents to attack the Avengers in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * High Evolutionary - Ka-Zar tells him about the Evolutionary in Uncanny X-Men #275 * Hulk - they have had dealings (mentioned in Tales to Astonish #3.1) * Human Torch - work together occasionally, e.g. Two-In-One #77 * Iceman - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Iron Fist - they meet when Luke Cage is in hospital (Secret War #1, introducing themselves) * Iron-Man - many collaborations. Nickname: "Shellhead" (Tales of Suspense #2.1) * Izzy Cohen - Howling Commandos in the war and beyond * Jasper Sitwell - agent for SHIELD under Fury * Jean Grey - they join forces several times (e.g. X-Men #2.2-3 and #35). Nickname: "Red" (X-Men #2.35) * Jessica Jones - they know each other (indicated when they meet in Secret War #1) * Jimmy Woo - agent for SHIELD under Fury * Jubilee - a feverish Wolverine talks to Fury when Jubilee is nursing him (X-Men #252) * Julia Carpenter - Fury sends agents to attack WC Avengers in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Ka-Zar - they join forces in the Savage Land (Uncanny X-Men #274-275) * Luke Cage - they know each other (indicated in Secret War #1) * Machine Man - Fury and SHIELD captured and held Machine Man (U X-Men #371) * Magneto - Enemy: SHIELD takes action against Magneto from X-Men #2.1 - Ally: they join forces in the Savage Land (Uncanny X-Men #274-275) * Man-Thing - Fury is in Everglades in Two-In-One #77, but they don't meet * Maria Hill - she takes over as director of SHIELD after Fury * Marrow - X-Men and Fury join forces against Pyro in X-Men #362 * Mystique - he discusses Brotherhood of Mutants so must know its leader (X-Men #182), and discusses the "suicide" of Mystique (X-Factor #108) * Nightcrawler - X-Men and Fury join forces against Pyro in X-Men #362 * Percival Pinkerton - members of Howling Commandos * Psylocke - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 * Punisher - they have had a confrontation (mentioned in Captain America #3.25) * Pyro - in Hunt for Xavier, Pyro clashes with Fury and the X-Men (#362) * Quasar - Fury originally recruits Quasar for SHIELD (Quasar #1) * Quicksilver - collaborations through Avengers (e.g. #94) * Reb Ralston - Howling Commandos in the war and beyond * Red Skull - Enemy: they battled in WW2 (as shown in Captain America An. #9) * Reed Richards - work together occasionally, e.g. Two-In-One #77 * Rick Jones - they have joined forces through Avengers (e.g. #72) * Rictor - Fury attempts to arrest some of X-Force on Greymalkin space station (X-Force #21-22) * Rogue - he first discusses Rogue in X-Men #182, they have often joined forces (e.g #274-275 and #2.2-3) * Sabretooth - they once clashed in the streets of Washington (retold in Wolverine #minus1) * Sam Sawyer - Howling Commandos in the war and beyond * Scarlet Witch - collaborations through Avengers (e.g. #94) * Scorpion - Fury presents material about Scorpion to the President (Secret War #1) * Sentry - Sentry let Fury imprison him for murdering his wife (New Avengers #2) * Sersi - Fury sends agents to attack the Avengers in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Shadowcat - X-Men and Fury join forces against Pyro in X-Men #362 * Shanna the She-Devil - they met when Zaladane ruled the Savage Land (U X-Men #275) * Sharon Carter - agent for SHIELD under Fury * Shatterstar - Fury attempts to arrest some of X-Force on Greymalkin space station (X-Force #21-22) * Spider-Man - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60), later Fury employs SM to find Wolverine (SM&W series) * Spider-Woman (JD) - she worked for Fury and SHIELD * Storm - X-Men and SHIELD join forces in X-Men #2.2-3 and #362 * Susan Richards - work together occasionally, e.g. Two-In-One #77 * The Thing - they apparently fought in the war together (shown in Two-In-One #77), and Ben works for Fury in modern age (Startling Stories: The Thing) * Thor - collaborations through avengers (e.g. #94) * Triathlon - they meet at a funeral (Captain America #3.46) * Trish Tilby - Trish has a news report on Fury in Uncanny X-Men #274 * U. S. Agent - Fury sends agents to attack the WC Avengers in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Valerie Cooper - became allies of intelligence (from X-Men #2.2), and they both serve in the Commission on Superhuman Activities (X-Force #24-28) * Vision - occasional allies through Avengers (e.g. #60, 63, 94) * War Machine - Fury sends agents to attack the WC Avengers in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Wasp - occasional allies through Avengers (e.g. #60, 63) * Winter Soldier - they apparently collaborated during WW2 (as shown in Captain America An. #9) * Wolverine - their paths have crossed many times (also mentioned in retrospect in W #minus1)